Forget Me Not: The Story of the Dragon
by sayotherwise
Summary: This is the story of Kaori Sohma and her journey through the madhouse run by Shigure. What happens happens and what doesn't won't. Pain, relief, friendship, love, anger, dispair, and action. What happens in the Sohma house stays in the Sohma house, if you catch my drift. ;


**Hey guys! k1tties here with some things to say! :) MAYMOT97 I LOVE YA BUDDIE! ok now that thats out there, time for the serious stuff. **

**I honestly feel review neglected. I never get reviews, and the story that has the most reviews... half of them are flames. and it was a tribute -.-llb and the other half of those are me defending myself and maymot97 defending me. there are two reviews i have that are from random readers out there and each time i saw those i squealed out loud with joy. _and i was in the library._ O.O**

**next item on my list, I AM REWRITING ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! whether you think i am or not, I AM. the way to tell if something's been rewritten, compare the first chapter of Drop In to any other story besides the Iroh Tribute. It's all being edited, because after rereading it I felt ashamed that I had posted any of that. most of the stories I haven't even typed up are mostly dialogue, so the details I'm putting in on each and EVERY story will take time. i do not plan on posting random scripts and calling them stories.**

**third, read my BTWs.**

**BTW: listen to Bob Acri-Sleep Away while you read. It fits Kyo and Kaori perfectly. And it helped me write most of this:3 I don't really listen to jazz, but the piano part just clicked into the story's mood. It made me a happy little camper. :D**

**BTW2: I do not own Fruits Basket, just Kaori! thanks for reading all that stuff, i just felt like that needed to get out there whenever I could get it out there!**

"I like Kyo because..." I stumbled on my thought process and could feel the heat rising into my cheeks. "He doesn't stop trying, even when he gets his ass kicked." I could see him turn his head and stare at the floor, "I like Kyo because when he smilles at you, theres nothing you can do but smile back." He blushed, "Because when he lets you in, you can't help but want to stay there." His feet shuffled, "His eyes light up and he just talks to you. Nothing seems to have more value than that." I had gathered my confidence and lifted my chin up, "I like Kyo because he's stubborn as hell, his smile lights up the world, and he's difficult as fuck to talk to. To me, when Kyo trusts you... it's worth more than the world. I want nothing more than to have that with me throughout my life." Kyo's face slowly turned upwards and his eyes were wide. Pink stained his cheeks and his mouth hung open slightly.

Yuki smiled at me and nodded towards Kyo. "Well, cat, don't you have anything to say to her?" I stepped forward and smiled at the boy. "Go on and say something." He just stood there with an expression of pure horror. "Kyo! Say something to the poor girl." I stepped backwards and shook my head. _No... This can't be happening..._ I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Hey, you damn cat, say something!" I turned and ran. "Damnit! Can't you do anything right?" I ran and ran. There had to be a place for me to sit and hide. Somewhere... somewhere for me to hide in peace... the roof! I silently scaled the side of the house and perched at the top. As I crouched I held my knees tightly to me. Kyo didn't want me around anymore.

**私を忘れないでください(A/N: this means Forget Me Not and will be the POV switch signal)**

"Kyo, answer me! You let that girl run away without a word!" I stormed over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar. "Cat, you're going to regret this." I threw him into the wall and marched up the stairs. Where ever she went, it was somewhere high. Kyo was just like her in that way. She had been staying with us for months and Kyo could never take his eyes off of her. Now that she actually tells him she's interrested he goes silent. I walked through Shigure's room and opened a window. "Kaori! Kaori, I know you can hear me!" I listened closely to the sounds outside and heard crying from the roof.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Shigure, where did you put the ladder?" I looked around the room and stopped, realizing carott top wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

Shigure shrugged, "The roof, why do you ask?" I turned and dashed out of the house. "Yuki? Yuki come back!"

** 私を忘れないでください**

I heard the sounds of someone climbing up the side of the house and perked my head up. Kyo's head popped up and his eyes met mine. "Oh, fuck. What did I do to you Kaori?" I gave him a weak smile as he pulled himself onto the roof.

"Hi Kyo. So you came up here to..." He walked over to me and pulled me up and into his arms. "Kyo-kun..." I could feel his hands, one pressed into the small of my back and the other resting in my hair. I burried my face into his shoulder. I could feel the weight of his head resting against mine. It was nice to have him so close, but I couldn't help the feeling that this was a dream of sorts.

"Kaori-chan... I like you because whenever I'm aweful to you, you act like nothing happened." I froze, "I like the way you seem to glow every morning and nothing ever upsets you." The tears kept running down my face as I tiltited it upward to look at him. "I like the way you smile at me and make me realize what goes through my head." The full moon's light glowed on his skin and lit up his hair as he gazed at the stars, "I like you, Kaori, because of the way you're always kind to me, how every morning you act like the most amazing thing is about to happen, that nothing ever seems to bring you down from that morning happiness, your smile is the most dazling one I have ever seen in my life, and I especially like the way that you always tell it to me straight." He looked down at me and smiled slightly, "Even when I've been a shithead to you."

I couldn't help but smile at him. We were alike in so many ways. But to tell the truth, we couldn't be more different from one another.

**回想(A/N means Flashback; now comes the actual story. Starts in Kyo's POV)**

I growled angrily and kicked a rock on the sidewalk. Shigure had#sent me to go get the new kid who was going to stay with us. Apparently her mom had kicked her out, and as a Sohma she #ad no where else to go but the pitty party house. The bus stop wasn't far away, but even at the distance I was at the girl waiting there was crazy looking. But... it fit her some how. Her bright sky blue hair contrasted greatly with her black shirt. Her khaki cargo pants went down to her feet and dragged a bit on the ground. I stopped at a wooden light pole and let my mouth hang. She didn't look anything like the prissy little baby I thought she was. Maybe she really did just need a place to stay while her mom figured out what the hell to do with her.

She turned in my direction. Her eyes were lighter than the sky and seemed brighter than the sun. Then she smiled at me. I felt like I would turn into a pile of puddy on the street. Her smile was mocking, but it was honest and it truely seemed like she was happy to see me. "Hey you! Weren't you supposed to be here half an hour ago? Shigure did say you weren't going to be very hospitable though." Her hands were cupped delicately around her mouth as she shouted down the street at me. She then picked up a gray backpack and started walking towards me. She reached me in no time and slapped me on the back, "Well let's go Carott Top! Shigure's waiting!" I bit back a growl and spun on my heel. _How dare she call me Carott Top!_

The walk home was seemingly pleasant, when her mouth was shut. With a glance I could see her head tilted upward and eyes closed as she took in the smells of the forest around her. "You never told me your name kid." I sniffed and spread my shoulders out.

"First off, never call me kid, that's a damn good way to get socked in the face Carott Top. And you're one to talk, you never said your name to me in the first place, so if Carott Top annoys you then give me something to work with." She hadn't even cracked an eyelid and the scowl that had taken over her face was terrifying. I walked for a little bit and stopped, turned around and thrust my hand out at her.

"The name's Kyo." Her head came down and one eye opened.

"Well why didn't ya say so? Nice to meet you Kyo!" She grabbed my hand roughly and gave it one shake. "Kaori. Pleasure to meet the kitty of the family." She grinned at me but I couldn't help the deep frown that had set in. "Hey- I know being the cat isn't your favorite thing in the world. I've just been wondering what you looked like my whole life. So it really is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Kitty." She let my hand go and passed me. "Well let's go, meow meow!" I could feel heat rising into my cheeks, but I shoved down the feeling and marched the rest of the way through the woods beside this girl named Kaori Sohma.


End file.
